


20. Hatred

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [20]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Bow and Arrows, Fluff, Gen, Picnics, Professor Beak as a therapy bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Grian hates one person and one person only.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Grian & Mumbo
Series: YHStober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	20. Hatred

It burned cold within them, whenever they saw a flash of white, long ears it never failed to activate their fight reflex, but never flight, they’re not running away from him, it was futile to run away from him.

The children of class 22 will never run away from a pathetic man like that again.

It burns cold within them. The hatred held against fluffy white rabbits might seem stupid and a waste of time to outsiders, some might even try to get them to forgive the red-eyed rodents, but they won’t, they will never forgive that bastard for taking away their first years of childhood as well as their last.

Grian stared at the raw rabbit cooking in the smoker, he doubts that he’ll eat it, probably just bury it somewhere in the jungle, or maybe feed it to his parrots, that is if they could eat it. Still, he wouldn’t be eating it, he wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t imagine it to be someone else, burning in the fires of hell.

The nightmare from last night had taken a toll on the hermit, hands reaching for him as the fire burned him, and he shattered like glass in the empty, dank room that used to be his prison, the door to his freedom and life just out of reach before a white rabbit would bite and claw and tear his legs off.

Grian fisted his trousers as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He could feel Professor Beaks nudging against his chin, soft feathers brushed against his neck as he brought his owner down from his quiet fear and rage.

The sweatered hermit jumped when his bird’s cold beak pressed against his nose, and he’s back in the quaint little hobbit hole staring into the smoker that’s still cooking the rabbit. A faint tolling of a bell told him that Mumbo had used the messaging system he had set up for the two of them.

He stood up, and checked the time; 11:00, he’d been awake for seven hours, going through Rowan’s training exercises, finishing up Invader’s dress and sending it off, and hunting the rabbit before almost ripping it to shreds with his axe. He caught sight of the rabbit head sitting innocently on the PB’s little habitat near him, posed in a way that looked like it’s watching its own body burn.

He took it with him and shoved it into his inventory before opening the chest that held the note. PB settled into his hair just as he did that morning when Grian ran laps through Scar’s village and around his hobbit hole.

“HALLO! Mr Jumbo is too much of a chicken to send you a message, so I’m sending one for him, come over so we could teach the spoon and Mr Mayor how to shoot.”

Grian giggled as he flipped the paper over and wrote on it “be there in a sec!!”

He placed the paper in the minecart and sent it on its way, he rushed to gather his things, pausing for a few seconds to stare at the fully cooked rabbit waiting for consumption.

After a moment of hesitation, Grian removed it from the smoker and plated it to the best of his ability, before adding steak and pork to the platter of meat. If he squinted and tilted his head, he could almost pretend that it was a chicken. Nonetheless, he was late and quickly put the rabbit in another minecart chest to send over to Mumbo before rocketing out of his hobbit-hole and towards the taller hermit’s starter base.

Grian giggled when he realised Professor Beak had followed him, though he shouldn’t be as surprised, the bird always followed him whenever he woke up in a bad mood, making a nest out of his hair or hiding in his turtleneck sweater.

He’ll forever be thankful for the pesky bird.

He landed just outside of Mumbo’s starter base, Iskall waved at him as he repositioned Scar’s arms for the fifth time, and Mumbo was coming out of his first base with the cooked rabbit in his arms.

“Did you really have to send a cooked meal in the mail G?” Mumbo asked, bewildered.

Grian waved his hand, dismissively, “I was stress cooking, so why not feed my friends while I’m at it.”

“Iskall can we have please lunch, my arms are killing me, and I’m not getting any better” Scar dropped from his stance and sighed, Grian looked to where the crude target was set up just 30 blocks away from them, sure enough, arrows littered the ground around the mark, and only a few even make it on the target.

“Hey, you got a bullseye though” Grian tried to cheer Scar up while Mumbo took out a blanket and a couple more things for their impromptu picnic.

“Actually Grian that was my arrow” Scar hid his face as Grian cringed.

“Oh, I see” Grian chuckled slightly at their friend’s lousy aim and sat down on his knees next to Mumbo on the picnic blanket. “Well you should take a break, it’s almost time for lunch too.”

They ate, and if Grian only stabbed at the rabbit instead of eating it, then the others were too captivated by their banter to really pay attention to what the others were eating. Soon they finished, and Scar helped Grian put away the empty plates after Iskall accused Mumbo of stalling and Mumbo spluttered before arguing with Iskall once again.

When the two builders got back, Iskall shifted Mumbo’s stance and arms before stepping back and letting Mumbo aim at the target. He missed, and Mumbo groaned.

Grian and Scar sat down as they watched Mumbo fumble around with the bow and arrow. Jellie kept sniffing at Grian’s neck as Professor Beak hissed at the poor cat before burrowing further into Grian’s sweater. Jellie huffed when her playmate hid away from her but was quickly distracted by her owner’s lap as she settled for an afternoon nap.

Scar whined that he was about to go for a jog as he stretched his legs, but since Jellie had determined that it was the best place to take a nap the mayor figured he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon, so he flopped over and covered his eyes with his wizard’s hat.

He heard Grian lay down as well and as he took a peak, he couldn’t help but notice how tense the shorter male was as he scritched his bird’s head and gazed up at the clouds.

“Do you think people are born good?” the question came from nowhere and it was asked so softly Scar thought the wind might’ve carried it off. 

“Yes, isn’t everyone?” Scar asked as Jellie got up to settle on his chest.

“Maybe.” Grian went quiet, as his breathing got harsher. “D-do you think it’s okay? To hate a person, I mean. Or is it better to forgive them?”

Silence settled between the two, but it felt tense, with only the scattered thumping of Mumbo shooting his arrows to penetrate tension. “I mean it depends on what they did right? It’s rough hating people, too much hate could make you blind.”

“The same could be said for love.”

An excited yell tore through the air as Mumbo finally got a bullseye. Grian grinned and congratulated him, the despondent person in front of him disappeared, replaced with someone more familiar and comfortable going as Iskall pulled him up and got him a bow and arrow.

Or maybe he’s still there, just hidden by the mask Grian had set up in front of everyone, the eyes of a marksman, someone who’s comfortable with a long-ranged weapon, filled with growing hatred as he stared at the target he had set up.

He aimed and released. 

His chest heaved as he turned and gloated jokingly at Mumbo. But Scar couldn’t get the look in Grian’s eyes out of his mind, cold and dull hatred in his eyes as if his body doesn’t burn with it, it caused shivers down Scar’s spine as he looked at the target Grian used.

The arrow stuck just between the dull red eyes of the white long-eared rodent head.

Hatred burns cold within them, the students of Akademi’s class 22, and they will never let that go.

THE END


End file.
